


Welcome To My World Of Truth

by fandomizedpsycho



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomizedpsycho/pseuds/fandomizedpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Adam isn't the confident rock star he appears to be and sometimes he needs a special someone to reassure him that he's loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To My World Of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Underneath by Adam Lambert
> 
> So this is the first time I've written something in a while and I'm a little iffy about it but I had the idea and had to go with it so I hope you like it. It's short but sweet :)

"What are you doing?" Sauli demanded, sneaking up behind Adam as he's reading comments on some article on the internet.

Adam jumped and quickly closed the laptop. "Nothing," he sighed.

Sauli walked around the couch to stand in front of Adam. He tried to hide it but there was sadness in his eyes and Sauli knew exactly what he had been doing.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Sauli asked.

"I don't know," Adam replied. "Cuz I'm an idiot?"

Sauli frowned and climbed on Adam's lap straddling him. "You're not an idiot. And you're none of what those bad people say about you, don't let them get to you."

"I know I shouldn't, just.......sometimes I can't help it, it's like high school all over again. It's not that I care if people call me a faggot or a freak, I'm proud to be that but then they call me fat and ugly and...."

"And what?" Sauli inturrupted. "You don't think that stuff is true do you?"

Adam didn't answer and suddenly became very interested in the floor. 

"Look at me," Sauli demanded tilting Adam's chin up and forcing him to look at him. "Adam, you're beautiful and believe me, I'm not the only person who thinks so. I know that sometimes you think you're not good enough but you're better than good enough, there's no one in this world I would rather have then you."

Adam blinked a a tear ran down his cheek. "Really?" He asked. 

Sauli pecked him on the lips. "Really." 

Adam put his hand on the back of Sauli's neck and pulled him down for a kiss that started slow and sweet but soon became really passionate. Sauli tightened his legs around Adam and Adam picked him up and walked them upstairs where he laid Sauli on the bed and got on top of him. Adam broke their kiss to look at the beautiful man lying beneath him, not knowing how he got so lucky. 

Sauli looked up at Adam and saw that he was smiling but he had tears on his cheeks too. Sometimes Adam got emotional and he would just cry. Adam was good at hiding his emotions and sometimes it just became too much. It killed Sauli to know that Adam sometimes thought that he wasn't good enough and that what those people say about him is true. But he would always try his best to assure Adam that wasn't true. Always. 

He brushed his thumbs over Adam's cheeks and wiped away the tears, earning a gentle smile from Adam. Sauli gently nudged him to roll over. He did and Sauli got on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. 

"I wanna take care of you," Sauli whispered. 

Adam smiled and nodded. Sauli kissed him again, and again only stopping to remove both their shirts, and pants. 

Sauli had his fingers inside Adam and his moth was open, eyes closed, gasps coming out of his mouth. It was the most beautiful thing Sauli had ever seen. 

"Come on baby," Adam whimpered. 

Sauli pulled his fingers out, got a condom on and pushed into Adam slowly. Adam moaned and threw his head back. There were still dried tears on his face but when he opened his eyes the pain was almost all gone. Adam didn't need sex to erase the pain, he needed Sauli. When they were together, Adam forgot everything that caused him pain in the first place. 

After they had both reached their climaxes and Sauli pulled out of Adam and laid next to him, half on top of him, his arm across Adam's chest and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Adam said. "Always."

Adam fell asleep with Sauli in his arms, it was the best feeling in the world. No matter what kind of pain he was going through, he knew that Sauli would always be there for him and vise versa. He didn't even remember how he survived before he had Sauli in his life, but they were here now and that was all that mattered.


End file.
